


“There are some people you like immediately, some whom you think you might learn to like in the fullness of time, and some that you simply want to push away from you with a sharp stick.”

by notjustmom



Series: Towel Day 2018 [36]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, John's POV, Sherlock's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: another first meeting...





	1. Chapter 1

John Watson would not consider himself a 'people person.' However. He always prided himself on the ability to size a person up within a few moments of meeting him, her or them. He could just tell, whether it was simply instinct, or some sort of radar, he wasn't quite sure, but he was rarely wrong.

Until he bumped into Sherlock Holmes. 

At first glance, he felt his fingers tighten into a fist, and he straightened up, his defenses were on high alert; he reminded him of all of the posh, upper crust shits he'd had to deal with from primary school through medical school, even in the military. He'd learned to, not ignore them, exactly, but he'd always found a way to make sure they knew they didn't get under his skin.

But then, he spoke. Yes, it was posh, but there was something under it, something he needed to spend time with, he wanted to know who this tall, green-eyed, raven haired - stop. Just stop. He took a breath and offered him his phone before he gave it a second thought.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?"

He realised that the man busily tapping away in front of him knew more about him in one glance than anyone ever had before. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, but he found he couldn't move. 

"How do you feel about the violin?"

What?

"I play at all hours, and I may not speak for days at a time, would that bother you?"

What is he on about? Mike - wait. No.

"Flatmates should know the worst about each other, don't you think?"

Words. Words would be good about now. "Who said anything about flatmates?"

He flashed his green eyes at him and sighed. "I did. Just this morning, I mentioned to Mike that I was looking for someone to share a flat with, and a couple of hours later, he shows up with an old friend, obviously just home from Afghanistan -" 

"We don't know a thing about each other -" Wrong. John bit his lip and knew he had just overstepped.

He narrowed his eyes at John as he shrugged into his coat, then wrapped his scarf around his neck. "I know that you were invalided out of the military, you are a doctor, still are, no matter that you can no longer be the surgeon you once were. You have a sister, yes?" John nodded, and felt his fingers relax the tiniest bit. "A sister who worries about you, but you won't accept help from her - mostly because you disapprove of her drinking, but also - she just left her wife. You liked her wife. She always disappoints you, and you are afraid to trust her, so you'd rather subsist on your pension than accept anything more than the phone she pushed on you - I think that's enough to go on, don't you think? I am looking at a place in Central London, we'll meet at seven tomorrow night - what?"

"I don't know where we are going to meet, I don't even know your name." It was a final attempt to - what? He didn't want to like this man, he wanted to go back to his bedsit and - no. Somehow he understood that the man who was about to walk out the door was offering him hope, possibly a new life, and he hoped that he hadn't just bollocksed it up.

"The address is 221B Baker Street, the name is Sherlock Holmes." With a wink and a slight smirk, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock...

Oh hell, no. 

He could hear Mike chatter away from the hallway, he couldn't tell who was with him, but he could hear a tap of a walking stick, and a hint of a limp. He was hoping they would pass by the lab and keep going, but no. 

"...a bit different from my day..."

Oh, god. One of Mike's med school buddies. He was going to have to... socialise...

Damn. 

Focus. Case. Oh, hell...

"Mike, there's no signal on my phone, can I borrow yours?"

"Here use mine."

Oh. No. Breathe. Just breathe.

Historically speaking, Sherlock wasn't good with humans. There were very few people he tolerated, fewer he actually liked and love? Forget it. Why, was he even thinking - breathe.

Do not engage.

"Uhm, thank you?" Do not. Do not look at him. Do not -

"Which was it? Afghanistan or Iraq?"

Damn. Doctor. No. Surgeon. Military. Ex. Single. Very single. Sister's phone. Hand-me-down. Limp. Psychosomatic. PTSD. Hasn't bolted. He wanted to, something is keeping him here. Curiosity. He wants to know me. Me. Why? I've got to get out of here.

"I am looking at a place in Central London, we'll meet at seven tomorrow night." There. If that doesn't scare him off... damn, he's interested. But he's afraid. Afraid of me? I'm not - it's not that kind of fear - oh.

"The address is 221B Baker Street, the name is Sherlock Holmes."

Why did you wink? You never wink or smile like that. Trying too hard. Damn. You bollocksed that up. Doesn't matter. He'll never show.

Never.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Mrs. Hudson...

"Sherlock..."

"Mrs. Hudson, this is Dr. John Watson."

Ohhhh, he brought home a nice doctor, a bit older too, good. Might help settle him down.

"What do you think, Dr. Watson?"

"It's lovely, perfectly lovely."

He fits, like he was always meant to be here. Oh, won't Mrs. Turner be jealous.

"There is another bedroom upstairs, if you'll be needing it?"

John glanced up at Sherlock and blushed. "I don't think -"

" - it will be necessary." Sherlock finished with a bit of a sheepish grin.

"I'll let you boys get settled then." She knew they didn't hear her, as they only had eyes for each other. You are a romantic, Martha Hudson. But there are moments, when you just know. She slipped quietly from the flat, and pulled out her phone.

 

He's perfect, Mike! - Hudders

Isn't he? So glad he showed up, I wasn't sure he would.- Mike

You won't tell them, that we set them up? - Mike

My lips are sealed. - Hudders


End file.
